HaVeN Bullets
by Gear001
Summary: Pre-Jak 2 through Jak 2. The story of one assassin during the rule of the Baron. Why does he do the things he does, where does he come from, and what is his secret?
1. Mission 1

**HaVeN: Bullets**:

Ven leaned out the window and looked down the street. It was night and no one dared to defy the Baron's curfew. Except him. He wrapped the cloth around his face, and tightened the clasps on his tight clothing. He made sure they were as tight as possible. He would need it to be to get out of the tight quarters he was preparing for. He carefully placed his throwing-knives on his hip and his sash. He then sheathed his blade into his shoulder sash.

The blade was an impressive piece of work. It was as finely tuned and about as light as a katana, but could crush with the force of a claymore. Oddly because it appeared to have been a fusion as the two, like a short Claymore cut in half. The blade extended about three feet and curved outward near the tip, to give it more of a grip on opponents.

He slid open his door and leapt out onto the balcony across the street. He crawled up to the top of the roof and sprang from it to the next roof. And then to the next roof, and so on until he reached his destination.

"I need to get a zoomer." He said quietly, noting his exhaustion from the climb. He was outside the secondary armory of the Baron's army. He had wondered why the resistance hadn't had him take out the main armory, but he had a few ideas. They usually just told him that he was too important to lose. He just went along with what they said, but he felt there was something more. He quickly refocused and perished the thought. It would have to wait.

He jumped onto the roof of the armory and tapped on the roof door. He heard a low clunking sound and radio squabble. He hid in the shadow of the roofs surrounding the building as the guard entered the moonlight. He waited for the guard to give the all clear sign. Then he struck. It was fast. Really fast. No normal man could have seen it. So obviously the guard didn't see it either. Ven jumped from the shadows and grabbed the guard's head in two key places. Ven made a quick snapping motion and the solider fell, unconscious. Ven hated having to do that. He avoided hurting guards as much as possible, and he was always relived when he didn't have to kill anyone.

He entered the base, taking the guard's key card with him. From then on was a piece of cake. He stuck to the shadows the entire time and skillfully avoided detection. He placed the explosives at stress points all along the building. He also put a couple of next-gen weapons in his bag for the brains in the resistance. He exited the building but noticed something odd. The entire street was empty. There was usually some sort of solider activity around the supply dump.

He realized something. It was a set up. It was too quiet. He couldn't duck into shadows because he was already on thermal camera. His suspicions were confirmed when a Hellcat came out of the very shadows he was heading towards. Slowly emerged at least thirty men. All armed to the teeth and wanting a fight.

"Shit." Ven said, as his fingers arced towards the trigger to the explosives.


	2. Blow the Stand

**HaVeN: Bullets**:

"Put your hands up, and all of your weapons on the ground. We will judge you fairly in a court of law." The guard's message was a little ironic; Ven had never seen someone tried fairly in any court of the Baron's. And what he was about to do wasn't going to help him in any fair court. He quickly dropped his train of thought and focused back on his environment. He notice there were about thirty guards even, not counting the four in both of the Hellcats that had shown up. He felt the cool, sleek detonator under his fingertips, his thumb resting on the explosive's trigger.

"Hey! Guards! Mark my words!" Ven yelled, he captivated their attention, even more so than he had already. "After this day I'll be wanted dead or Alive!" He punctuated his sentence by putting as much pressure he could on the trigger. There was a loud rush of wind, and a heat wave that almost made him fall to his knees. He instinctively started sprinting towards the building closest to him. Luckily the armory had been at the end of on of the "V" shaped buildings, allowing him to nimbly latch onto a pipe and crawl up the side of the building.

He reached the roof just as the guard opened fire. Ven started running along the roof looking for a safe place to hide. He was almost at the other end of the building when the first Hellcat rose in front of him in a cliche fashion. Ven grabbed the grappling hook/rope on his hip and swung it at the Cat. It made a firm latch and he jumped, did a firm 270N swing and landed on top of the Hellcat. He was quick to knock out the guards and throw them over the edge. He took control of the left-side wheel, and speed off as fast as he could.

He noticed a blockade up ahead, blocking off the easiest way to the market district. Instead of trying to go the other direction (which he probably should have), Ven steered the vehicle into the blockade. He hit the accelerator and jumped, right before the vehicles struck. What ensued could only be described as absolute anarchy and chaos. The fire created by the large explosion nearly engulfed the surrounding buildings, and the people near and especially in the crash were most likely killed. The last thought left a bad taste in Ven's mouth. He quickly ran through the wreckage and hurried into the plaza.

He made his way to his friend's fruit stand. He hadn't eaten any food since the beginning of his mission, which was about three in the morning. It was now eleven, and he was starving. He picked up a torog, a sweet, rare fruit that only his friend knew how to grow. The stall wasn't open, but his friend wouldn't mind. He Lowered the cloth around his mouth and took a large bite out of the sphere. That was when the five guards approached.

Ven reach for his sword just as the firs guard arrived at the stall and waited for the other four to get there as well. They fixed their bayonets n his position. They gave him a verbal warning, but Ven quickly ignored it. He drew his sword and struck upward at the two closest bayonets. The guards the bayonets belonged to were thrown back. The other three guards stabbed as he rolled. As he rolled he stabbed one of the guards on the ground through the heart, and twisted the other's neck. He pulled a throwing knife and darted it at the third guard, hitting him in the jugular. The fourth guard managed to stab Ven in the shoulder, and the fifth hit Ven in the face with the but of his rifle. Just as the guards were about to fillet him, they dropped to the ground, dead, a dark figure standing over them.


End file.
